


Because I Belong To You

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Because I Belong to You [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Collars, Control, Established Relationship, M/M, Ownership, Power Bottom, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NSFW prompt from The Big Lubinski on Tumblr.</p><p>"As a gag-gift, Lysander’s Significant Other gets him a dog collar with dog tags (Lys’s contact info on one and “Property of ____” on the other), but it turns out that Lysander is quite the masochist, and really likes the idea of belonging to his SO."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Belong To You

Lysander shifted in his place on the couch. He was at Castiel’s apartment. The redhead’s parents were gone for the week (not that that was unusual or even bothered Castiel) and Lysander was staying over to keep his friend company. Since he was staying over, he saw no reason to get dressed. It was only nine in the morning and a Saturday to boot. He was sitting in his favorite light green silk pajamas reading Henry Charles Bukowski. There was a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him.

 

Castiel was out just then. He had said the night before that Demon was out of food. Since he had noticed it too late in the evening to go get the food that night, Castiel got up early to get it that morning.

 

Lysander offered to go with him. He was up when Castiel rolled out of bed and sat up to follow him. But Castiel put a hand up when he saw him rising and said he’d be back soon. Lysander was somewhat tired and so he had lay down and let his friend go.

 

However after just a few minutes Lysander had felt restless and gotten up anyway. He’d slipped out of the room and entered the front hallway just as Castiel was putting on his shoes with Demon waiting with his leash on.

 

At first, Castiel was irritated, stating: “I thought I told you to go back to sleep.”

 

But Lysander just chuckled and replied: “I’m just getting tea. Go on.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Lysander turned and moved into the kitchen. He heard Castiel and Demon leave and went to make himself some tea.

 

Now he was sitting comfortably, almost done with his tea, reading. It took him a moment to realize that Castiel was back and standing over him. Lysander looked up and smiled.

 

“How was it?” he asked.

 

“Fine,” Castiel said. One of his hands was behind his back and he was smiling wickedly. “I brought you a present.”

 

Lysander raised an eyebrow. “You brought me a present?” he repeated. “From the pet store?”

 

“Yea,” Castiel said simply.

 

Putting his bookmark in his book and setting the book on the coffee table next to his tea, Lysander wrinkled his face and made a noise. “You didn’t get me rabbit, did you? You remember what happened last time.”

 

The redhead laughed. “Pff. It’s nothing like that. It’s even better.”

 

Curious, Lysander smiled. “What could you have possibly gotten me from the pet store?”

 

Castiel sat down on the sofa, and produced a bag from behind his back. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a pale green collar with two dog tags on it. Smiling, the redhead held it up for Lysander to see. Lysander leaned in and read.

 

“Lysander Ainsworth,” he muttered. “It has my address on it.”

 

“Look at the other one,” Castiel said.

 

The grey haired male tilted his head to one side to get a better look at the second tag. When he read it he gasped softly in surprise and looked up at Castiel with an amused smile. “Property of Castiel Angelus?” Lysander paused and chuckled.  “You’re kidding,” he muttered shaking his head.

 

“No. Put it on.”

 

Lysander took the collar and inspected it. After a moment he unlatched it and put it around his neck. He was surprised at how soft the inside of it was against his skin as he latched it so it fit snugly against his throat. Smoothing the tags so they lay flat against the hollow of his throat, Lysander shifted the collar a little, getting used to the feel of it.

 

“It’s perfect,” Castiel said, admiring the sight. “I’m pretty sure that with your shirt and little scarf on it won’t show at all.”

 

Lysander sighed, still fiddling with the tags, running his fingers over the smooth engraved metal. “It’s called a cravat,” he said as if he’d said it a thousand times before. “And you want me to wear this thing? I mean wear it all the time, under my normal clothes?”

 

“Why would I give it to you otherwise?” Castiel asked as he reached for Lysander’s hand. He pulled the grey haired male’s hand from the tags and stroked them gently himself. “It’s perfect for you. It’s even your favorite color.” He paused with his hand on Lysander’s throat, just above where the collar started, and smiled wickedly. “You like it, don’t you?”

 

Meeting Castiel’s gaze, Lysander watched him for a moment before a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Yes,” he said. “I like it.”

 

The redhead moved his hand up to stroke Lysander’s face. “And you’ll wear it all the time, right?”

 

Lysander leaned into Castiel’s touch and felt a familiar stirring beginning in his lower stomach. “I’ll wear it all time,” he agreed.

 

“Because you belong to me,” Castiel growled, pausing in his stroking and tangling his fingers into the short side of Lysander’s hair.

 

It didn’t hurt. It wasn’t even comfortable really, but the feeling of Castiel’s hand gripping his hair made Lysander shudder and the stirring in his lower stomach dropped and turned into a blooming of heat in his groin. He couldn’t help it; he let out a little moan.

 

Castiel’s wicked smiled grew wider and he got a tighter hold on Lysander’s hair before pulling roughly so that Lysander had no choice but to move in the direction he was leading him. Lysander let himself be pulled towards Castiel and off the couch so that he was kneeling in front of the redhead.

 

He was panting softly and trying desperately not to move around too much so that his newly formed erection wouldn’t rub up against the inside of his silk pajamas. Silk was terribly hard to clean and the last time Castiel had made him come in his silk pajamas he’d had to throw them away and find an excuse to tell Leigh when he went to replace them. Of course he supposed he could avoid ruining his good pajamas if he wore underwear to bed, but he liked giving Castiel access to him whenever the redhead wanted it.

 

Looking up at Castiel Lysander leaned in, not to reduce Castiel’s tugging on his hair, because he actually rather liked the feeling of it, but to invite the male to kiss him. Castiel leaned down, bringing his mouth deliciously close to the grey haired male’s but at the last moment pulled back quickly and stood up his hand still tightly gripping Lysander’s hair.

 

 A little sound of pain slipped past Lysander’s lips as Castiel pulled him by the hair to his feet and started leading him that way out of the room. “Come,” the red head commanded.

 

“I think I might,” Lysander purred then winced when Castiel yanked on his hair.

 

The redhead walked down the hall and into his bedroom. He was shorter than Lysander so even with his hand up rather high, Lysander had to stoop to avoid the pulling on his hair from becoming too painful. Though honestly, he didn’t stoop that much. They entered the bedroom and Castiel pulled Lysander so that he had no choice but to drop to his knees by the bed. Only when he was down, did Castiel let go of him.

 

“Stay down,” he ordered. “I have to feed Demon. When I come back, you’d better be in the same spot.” He leaned down so that his mouth was next to Lysander’s ear. “Only naked.” He straightened up, turned and walked out of the room.

 

Once he was gone, Lysander quickly undid the buttons of his pajama top and pulled it off his shoulders. Usually he liked to fold his clothes to keep them from wrinkling, but in light of the situation he tossed it to the side like an old t-shirt. He stood up briefly, to pull of the bottoms, but got back down on his knees once they were off. Then he waited.

 

Castiel strolled back into the room a few minutes later. He paused in the doorway for a moment and looked Lysander over. “Good boy,” he muttered and Lysander felt a hum of pleasure radiate through his body. The red head closed the door behind him, mainly to keep Demon from interrupting, and walked over to where Lysander knelt. He ran a hand through the grey haired male’s hair and smiled softly. “What do you want most?” he asked in a low tone.

 

“Let me suck you off,” Lysander said without hesitation.

 

Laughing Castiel reached down and stroked Lysander’s collar. “Figures you’d say that!” He stepped back, and quickly pulled off his clothes, leaving a pile behind. Smiling at Lysander, Castiel slipped past him and sat down on the bed. After he was seated he beckoned the grey haired male with a wave of his hand.

 

Lysander went to him on his knees, thankful that the carpet was soft, and wasted no time lapping at and licking Castiel’s manhood. He didn’t use his hands, but kept them palm down on his thighs, and focused on putting his mouth everywhere he could reach. He listened as Castiel went from completely quiet, to panting and gasping, to moaning heavily and tangling both hands in Lysander’s hair.

 

“God!” Castiel breathed. He rocked in place, groaning and breathing heavily. “Fuck!” he barked and gripping Lysander’s hair with both hands pulled him violently away from him.

 

The grey haired male made a soft noise of disapproval, mouth open, straining against the hands in his hair to make contact again.

 

“No,” Castiel breathed. “No.” He leaned down and pulled Lysander up to meet him. Their kiss tasted like the moisture on Castiel’s body and his precum. They parted with a little sigh and Castiel, one hand still entangled in Lysander’s hair, scooted back on the bed and pulled Lysander up with him. Maneuvering the taller male with forceful tugs, the redhead slid down under him and brought Lysander’s head down to his level. “Fuck me,” he breathed in his lover’s ear.

 

Shuddering with want, Lysander turned his head, letting Castiel’s hand pull his hair, and covered his neck with a smattering of kisses.  While he occupied his mouth with that, the grey haired male danced his fingers over the curve of Castiel’s ass until he could circle them around the male’s puckered entrance. Castiel was still slick from the silicone based lube they’d used the night before and opened readily to Lysander’s prodding digits.

 

Moaning and throwing his head back, Castiel finally let go of Lysander’s abused grey locks. Lysander tossed his head, flipping his hair out of his face and moved to hook his arms under Castiel’s knees. With practiced ease, he lift Castiel’s lower half, leaned forward and kissed him. As they kissed, sloppily and desperately, Castiel flung one arm out and felt his way under one of the pillows until he found a small bottle. Pulling it out, Castiel pressed it into Lysander’s hand, who took it and broke their kiss.

 

Lysander sat back on his knees and popped open the bottle. He messily poured the contents of the bottle over his own cock and Castiel’s entrance. To make sure that Castiel was properly prepared, Lysander pushed two fingers inside him and pumped them in and out, testing the slickness. Castiel helped by rocking along with Lysander’s pumps, his hands gripping the sheets, chest heaving. After a minute Castiel let out a sharp, short scream and forced himself up.

 

Grabbing Lysander’s hair again he looked him in the eyes, appearing more angry than aroused. “Fuck. Me. Now!”

 

Smiling, Lysander nodded and went to kiss the redhead. Castiel turned his head, refusing to kiss Lysander until the grey haired male was buried in him to the hilt, which wasn’t unusual for him. Giving up on getting a kiss, Lysander pushed Castiel down and sheathed himself in him in one fluid motion.

 

Castiel gave a low, long scream this time and arched his back beautifully. Lysander waited for him adjust, not because he thought he’d hurt him, but because he knew the male. If Lysander moved too soon, Castiel would come quickly. The redhead was wonderfully sensitive.

 

It took several seconds for Castiel to calm down enough to stop shuddering and look at Lysander. His mouth was open, but he wasn’t speaking. He didn’t need to. Lysander knew; he took one of Castiel’s hands and kissed the knuckles before beginning to rock his hips. Castiel gasped and sighed, arching again and closing his eyes.

 

“God,” Castiel sighed. “God, yes. Lys. Lys!”

 

As Lysander’s thrusting became quicker and more forceful, Castiel’s cries got louder and wordless until he was moaning desperately, squeezing Lysander’s hand for dear life. As he came close to orgasm something snapped and he bucked forward and, pulling his hand from Lysander’s grip, threw his arms around Lysander’s neck. The redhead panted as Lysander continued to thrust. Between panting and breathy moans, he spoke.

 

“Tell me … you love me,” Castiel ordered.

 

“I love you,” Lysander replied obediently and gave Castiel a short kiss on his lips.

 

“Tell me you belong to me!”

 

“I belong to you! In every way, in every sense possible, I’m yours, Castiel.”

 

“Say – ah! – say it again!”

 

“I belong to you. I belong to you, Castiel. I belong to you!”

 

Lysander gasped and tensed as the first second of his orgasm slammed into him. It was only made more intense by the way Castiel’s body tightened around him as the redhead was thrown into his own orgasm. Lysander shut his eyes, gave a loud, long moan, and thrust messily as orgasm ripped through him, igniting his nerves with white hot fire. He felt Castiel tighten his grip around his neck and press his face into Lysander’s hair. The redhead didn’t moan or scream, despite his vulgar bravado up until then, but was reduced by the intense pleasure to a series of whimpers, as if he’d lost the ability to express how he felt.

 

After several seconds, Castiel sighed softly and his body went limp, arms slipping off Lysander’s shoulders, whole body falling slowly back toward the surface of the bed. Prepared for Castiel’s small fainting spell, Lysander held him with shaky arms and lowered him onto the sheets. The grey haired male kissed his lover’s face gently, breathing in the scent of his sweat and orgasm. Castiel’s eyes were closed gently and though his chest was still heaving, he didn’t seem aware of or react to Lysander slipping out of him and arranging himself on the bed next to him.

 

A feeling of calm drowsiness crept over Lysander and he closed his eyes to rest. He wasn’t sure how long he was out but he must have fallen asleep for a moment because he was surprised when he opened his eyes to find Castiel watching him. The redhead was propped up on one elbow stroking the tags on Lysander’s collar gently. He had a soft smile on his face.

 

“You promise you’ll wear it all the time?” Castiel said.

 

Lysander smiled and chuckled. “I already said that I would.”

 

“Say it again.”

 

Sighing, he shook his head. “I promise. I’ll wear it all the time.”

 

Leaning down, Castiel brought his face tantalizingly close to his lover’s. “Why?” he breathed.

 

The grey haired male looked at him adoringly, smiling lovingly. “Because I belong to you.”


End file.
